Relatively large items such as, for example, a bicycle or a canoe are usually too large to fit within the passenger compartment or the trunk of a vehicle. Therefore, if an individual wants to transport a relatively large item using his or her vehicle, the item is typically secured to the vehicle's exterior. Several different approaches currently exist for securing large items to the vehicle's exterior. For example, in one approach devices that secure and conceal large items may be used such as, for example, lock boxes, car-top carriers, and truck bed covers. While large items tend to stay relatively secure and are concealed using these devices, it is still possible for a thief to break into or tamper with these devices and remove the large items.
In another approach, large items are strapped to the roof or to a trunk rack of a vehicle. For example, a bicycle carrier may be provided on top of the vehicle for securing a bicycle to the vehicle. Chains and locks may also be used as well to secure large items to the exterior of the vehicle. However, securing large items to the roof or trunk rack of the vehicle leaves the large item in plain sight. This tends to attract the attention of thieves. In particular, an item left in plain sight that has significant value may be especially tempting to a thief.
In some instances even a smaller item such as, for example, a smartphone or a laptop computer, may be stolen from the passenger compartment of the vehicle as well. For example, if a driver leaves his or her cellular telephone in a convertible, and leaves the retractable roof of the convertible open, a thief may be able to easily steal the telephone without being detected. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system that provides notification in the event items are removed from the proximity of the vehicle.